The Rise of Andromeda
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: The world's turning into shambles with the sun and the moon dying. It's up to Andromeda to save all of Equestria, along with five others. However the five are scattered. How will she find the five? Celestia and Luna have become corrupt making Equestria turn into a prison. With a huge bounty on Andromeda's head, it's not going to be easy to change the world. -First Action Story-


A/N: This is a humanized story

Prologue-

Power is what a lot of people think about whether it's about money, fame, boys, there's always a point in your heart that makes you want something. And once you have that power what do you do? How will you use it? Well I'll tell you how I use it.

At the moment I'm cleaning my knives with the cloth of my fallen enemies. They're all dead of course, people never think before they react which really, _REALLY_, irritates me. Oh wait, one man's still alive! Hold up, let me just squish his head and... Done!

I'm guessing you could figure out how I use my power. I really enjoyed the small _splat_ sound the head made as the bits and pieces of skull scattered around the floor and on my leather boots.

You can call me weird or whatever you want but I'm doing this for a good reason. Or at least I think it's for a good reason. What would you say if I told you I'm fighting an entire government ruled by a crumbling monarchy with the sun slowly fading into nothingness, along with the moon that is crumbling into dust?

Now I know what you're thinking, who the hell is this person? I'm just getting to that so calm yourself.

The name's Andromeda, but many call me Dromeda for short.

I'm a specialist in assassination for the rebel group by the name of 'New World'. Killing people silently and quickly is my thing! I was abandoned by my mother and father in the middle of the streets and was lucky enough to be taken in by the 'New World' group. The group is like family to me, but I never got to get close with any of them.

But further explanations can wait till later!

As I mentioned earlier, the sun was vanishing and the moon was crumbling right? By the way, the sun and the moon is controlled by two lovely Princesses by the names of Celestia and Luna! Well they're not so lovely anymore ever since their powers have started fading away.

A couple of generations ago the world was perfect as it should be, no wars and no bloodshed. There was peace all over Equestria and life went on as normal. Though everything changed once the bearers of the 'Element's of Harmony' passed away.

Ever since then, Celestia tried her hardest to find new successors for the Elements. First she tried giving it to this child whose name was Charlies Apples. Charlies was the son of a women named Applejack who was the bearer of the Element of Honesty, and so being the son of the Element of Honesty Celestia just assumed he'll be able to possess it. However the child wasn't able to activate the hidden powers within.

This was also the case for the rest of the children that came from the the Element wielders.

Unable to find a new successor in time a disaster struck right after the Element wielders passed away. A creature appeared in the form of a three dimensional shadow, or so the scorched history book tells me, that was created from the dark side of the moon. Ever since Luna lost her first friend Twilight Sparkle who was the bearer of the Element of Magic, her depression gave way to the anger and hate from a thousand years of imprisonment on the moon. All those feelings came into a mysterious shadow that caused insanity all over Equestria. Murders and suicides increased and the shadow had such power that if anyone went near it, they would go coo-coo in the noggin.

So without the bearers of the Elements, Celestia and Luna took it upon themselves to use all of the Elements. Though they defeated the Shadow, this caused a great strain to the Princesses and because of this their magic became unstable.

At first many didn't notice, but soon the unstable control of magic caused the sun and the moon to grow weaker everyday. Even if it was so small that no one noticed but Celestia, followed by Luna.

Once news spread everyone started to panic.

There was chaos everywhere. Blood was being spilled and people were dying just because they believed it was the end of the world. Mostly everyone started to blame Celestia and Luna for everything. Since then, there were riots and angry mobs raging down the streets of Canterlot. But of course, were stopped by the Royal Guard.

The Royal Guards are basically the Princesses personal guards who are highly trained to tackle any given situation.

Celestia and Luna agreed that this couldn't happen again. Their powers were becoming limited and they both needed to conserve as much magical focus as possible.

So what was the easiest way to keep everyone in order? Turn Equestria into a prison. Military forces roamed the streets everyday after dark and in the morning. There were strict curfews and food supplies, and worst of all, everyone needed a bar code on their wrists.

Many questioned why, but it was because not only were the Princesses magic becoming unstable, but their minds as well. Soon after placing these new strict rules the Princesses changed the title of 'Royal Guard' to Eclipse.

And thus every time someone hears a voice yelling, "The Eclipse is here!", they scatter like mice.

I hope that clears up some of the history thus far and God I hate history.

Right now I just finished killing these scouts. If I knew any better, Celestia needs a better trained army.

Though this was was just a warm up, the real battle's able to start soon.

I pulled my purple cloak closer to me as I released a sigh into the snowy air.

"This is going to be hell a fun..."

I felt my leather boots crunch against the soft fluffy snow as I slowly walked up a hill.

My heart started pounding with every step and with every breath I took. I knew what was waiting for me over that hill but I didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

It was going to be a blood bath for sure, but as I came to the top of the hill I looked over the snowy field and my heart just leaped.

A couple of yards away was a platoon lined with marching soldiers. All well equipped with swords, bows, and quivers filled with arrows.

I grinned as they looked around the bare field. I waited a few seconds before one spotted me and I felt my grin turn into a devilish smile when everyone was alerted of my presence.

One guard cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Assassin Andromeda, you are here by under arrest by the court of Eclipse under thy Princesses orders! Surrender now and hopefully your punishment will be less severe!"

I put a hand against my waist and I laughed, "And what will you do if I don't?"

Every soldier in the platoon drew their bows and I just chuckled.

"I guess that's how you want to play.."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the farthest person from the group. I started up my brain, estimating the distance between myself and the guard. I started to imagine a large circle and sought out my limited range. Calculations, estimations, and probabilities started to form up in my head.

I locked my mind on the specific target and I felt a small spark ignite on the tip of my fingers.

There was a small gasp when I opened my eyes and I saw one of the soldiers stagger in pain. The poor thing desperately wrapped his hands around his stomach as he coughed up blood which tainted the snow.

I pulled my hand backwards and the man went down face first on the snow, unmoving.

I looked at my hand and found a knife tainted with deep red.

I turned around quickly and saw that many were confused, still searching for me on top of the hill. I gave myself a pat on the back as I realized my calculations for the teleportation spell was executed correctly.

I placed my other hand on my belt and pulled out another knife as I propelled myself forward, stabbing another soldier in the neck.

Finally all attention was drawn towards me as they all aimed, and fired their arrows.

All this happened within seconds...


End file.
